Chances Diary of wonders
This is a page dedicated to Chances adventure diary. each page is a season of the campaign that we have embarked on from Chances perspective. There may be some errors involving spelling and events, sorry about that. Page 1 Session - 25/11/2016 I went jogging for 3 days (gained 1 dex). Gambled with lulu(gained 64 gold) that was fun. left that gate place. Became super cold in a chilly place. Uther cast thaumaturgy? no longer cold. rag cast fire bolt to keep us warm, setting the wagon on fire. went to the dwarf place, it was bloody huge, almost shit myself Jack got beat, then stabbed. he's now a sheep, takes me back to collage. Tried to stop grim, ended up shrinking how (whoops/hehehe) I GOT A DOG its a saint Bernard. climbed some huge stairs. that was tiring. I also got a wand which was cool but it cost quite a bit, bartering failed. Luila nyared that was cute, plus the ears are cute. Druids are weird so i donated money. Im gonna name the dog, walker. Randomly got given a map from a hole. may have cast a spell by accident. I cant let the others know otherwise they'll insult me more. Then met up with the others, again, no idea what they're on about. Grims dad is something, he seem a hassle. Jack has a plan to kill the dragon, it seems too good to be true. We now need a giant. Grim lies a lot. Grims dad and Kriv spits mad fire. went to the silver district. Met Olfgar, weird seeing him here. he seems off. he lied about a caravan outta Ashwood fells. Someone died, his name was Blerk, the party seems sad no annoyed. Zerris told us about Blerk, he seemed cool even though he didn't seem to care. Went to the chapel, they were taking a coffin with Blerk's corpse. Jack ran off, followed by grim. i had to follow, god knows why. oh, my boss came out of a portal. god knows why shes here. I have to help her with the pillar, no idea what she was doing with it. Jack is emo asf. kinda loud too, wish i had ear defenders. So plan banish the dragon seems to be a go, we need it to attack the city first It will be banished for a year to 3 months. Pillar is called a tesseract. Jack attacked Kriv knocking him to 1hp, then got emo again. Jack might be insane. Anders turned up and attacked jack, jack might be dead. I think he wants to die. Their fighting for real. used hold person to lock him in place, he cant move right now. might have to put him down. Anders charmed jack, not sure how i feel about that. He seems too powerful for his own good, might have to think of was around that. Dont think i like Anders, jack took his own path. People started attacking jack well he couldn't move, i don't think these are good people. maybe i should have stayed in the school. Iviv just passed out talking about how vivi isnt gonna like it. Lulu just branded a man, yea she may be more crazy than i thought. Page 2 Session - 09/12/2016 i awoke in the morning and still felt tired from yesterday. Decided i needed to take my mind of these lunatics, so i went gambling it is. Sofia seems like shes coming along, poor girl. Gained 100g, nvm then. Lulu came too, gambling is now scary again. That dude Anders turned up again, he tried to kill me via touch. I out smarted him. Dont trust him at all, he just pulled out a poison bottle. Further trust lost. Hes just ill, we cool So now the party turned out to be a part of a court. Uther came out and told us what he knows, this party seams like bad news. He brought up the fae worlds, apparently it was attacked, just one day ago. Daemons attacked it, send by the king (lives in the dead place). so people started saying names into the mirror. People were testing who's dead and alive, i think someone jack cares about is alive, probably his pet noose. The mirror shattered as Uther said the kings name. guess i still don't know if may is alive. lets face it, she probably is. that child knows how to dodge danger even when she's actively looking for it. It was his sister, now i feel bad for his pet noose. Anders is rambling about something now, his past i think. Vivi looks crazy asf, jack now asked if we wanted to kill him. I should probably kill him. mind i dont really care if he lives or dies. Anders seems to know my past, now i''m starting to think this man is more than he seems. he saluted as he walked away. he might be dangerous. ill have to keep my eye out from now on. Now the attack began and the dragon insulted us quite a bit. Well now there is a massive prick in front of us and between us and the dragon. he was called nevermelting. something tells me fire might not work. combat then began luckily i was ready for this(rolled nat 20) cast chromatic orb against the massive fuck, (16 dmg) it seemed to hurt him but hes still standing, everyone else is still fighting fit and attacking the bad guys. it triggered an ice wall around its self after uther cast a spell. ragnar used firebolt, extremely well, i'm so proud. I look away 1 second and there's one in my face. i may get hurt here. I got hit, 4 dmg i'm going to have to be more careful from now on. Vivi seems to be keeping an eye on everyone, well shes insane at least she has her eye out for those in danger, starting to think shes more normal than the rest. Luila's wolf entered the fray, pretty badass, he is definitely a good boy. good thing my dog is at home, don't want walker getting hurt. Lulia herself missed her attack. RIP the snow pricks are missing everyone, no, wait, grim got hit, solid 8 dmg. Whelp things looking more grim. Uther got hit by a spear, oh, oh shit, he used hellish rebuke (haven't seen that in a while). that hunter got destroyed. Vivi ran over to what i assume was to save me, mind she might be planning to kill me. nope she killed the one straight in front of me. Im starting to think shes the best one to trust out of this lot, lulia seems alright too, gotta be careful of that crazy side though. Managed to kill the one that got past the line with magic missile. mind i'm suddenly feeling extremely loud (wild magic- must shout for the next minuet). THE WOLF GOT ATTACKED, IT SEEMED TO BE IN ALOT OF PAIN. LUCKILY LULIA CAST WALL OF WATER AROUND THE WOLD TO SAVE HIM. HOPEFULLY IT MAKES IT. THE PARTY ARE TAKING A SHIT TON OF DAMAGE. VIVI HAS ALOT OF WORK TO DO. WHELP SHE DID IT VIVI MANAGED TO SAVE THE WOLF AS WELL AS HEAL MOST OF THE PARTY UP TO MAX. THIS IS STARTING TO LOOK MORE POSSIBLE. IT TRIGGERED ITS SHIELD CAUSING IT TO BE SURROUNDED IN A BALL OF ICE, TRIED USING CHROMATIC ORB TO TAKE HIM OUT, MANAGED TO BREAK THE BARRIER BUT NOT THE DUDE. MEANWHILE THE WOLF IS TRAPPED IN A BALL OF ICE (sensing a theme here). RAGNAR GOT THE WOLF OUT OF THE ICE WOLF IS BACK IN ACTION. WELL 1 MAGIC MISSLE LATER I KILLED NEVER MELTING. WELL THIS ISNT GOOD, I FELT MY ARCANA SHAKE AS I DID THAT, I MAY HAVE DONE MORE THAN I INTENDED. (everyone around me is vulnerable to piercing dmg) UTHER WENT DOWN GOING IN TO THE TERRAIN TRYING TO SAVE JACK. RAGNAR CLUTCHED KILLING 3 OF THEM WITH THUNDER WAVE. ANOTHER ONE IS COMING TOWARDS ME. JACK WENT DOWN. THAT'S 2 OF THE PARTY ALREADY. NEVER MIND LULIA KILLED IT, GUESS I OWE HER NOW. MAYBE THIS PARTY ISN'T SO BAD AFTER ALL. WELL THE DRAGON USED ICE BREATH WIPING OUT 3 OF THE PARTY MEMBERS. WELL LUILA JUST ATTACKED/MISSED THE COBOLD IN MY FACE, IT THEN ATTACKED HER. I MIGHT OWE HER MY LIFE NOW. THAT ATTACK WOULD HAVE TAKEN ME. well, it worked. the dragon is gone i can finally stop shouting, the machine sucked it in. now everyone is back to fucking around. I managed to save some never melting ice. after it was over Vivi tried to attack jack, luckily missed that attempt. kriv and jack has now left the party. god knows where they got up too. Chapter 3 Session 12/12/2016 Chances Christmas adventure So, the day started off and the town awarded us with 50 gold and a party as thanks for taking care of the dragon threat. So, we found out that Jack and Kriv had left the party for god knows what reason and that left us without a paladin and a rouge. Though can’t say I’m all too sad, barely knew them. The party then had some wine tasting water thanks to an old spell I knew. We ran in to an old friend Krodarr and this crazy looking bard named Rasha offed a free fuck, I’d say yes but he seems trouble. I think he fucked an animal and gained a bounty, and Grim wanted to turn him in. I tried to cast magic to impress Rasha creating a mirror image of myself, which ended up created a second Chance, good looking if I say so myself. And just like that Grim swung her hammer around the room hitting the poor guy in the chest almost killing him. Yea I don’t like Grim at all. She seems like a problem. Suddenly I was taken off my feet into a vortex and landed somewhere else landing in this winter wonder land. Lluila fell from the sky so me and this stranger caught her. Rashu cast friends on the stranger causing her to like him, name is Aiyla, and her friend is called Walkul. Yea these new people might be worse than the current party. So naturally me and Ragnar started a mini snowball fight. 2 minutes in and I had to create headphones with Prestidigitation because these guys are loud asf. Rudy is back, he’s cool. Suddenly everyone felt cold so I once again had to use Prestidigitation to heat all their clothes. At the time this place looked fine but suddenly 7 creatures appeared out of the ground. I Remember these things, methits. Yea I wasn’t ready for this, (nat 1) Combat Start Walkul used Raging strike against Methit Hits – 16Dmg Ragnar used Firebolt against Methit Hits – 8Dmg Lluila used Flame Blade against Methit Hits – 20Dmg Rasha used Cloud of daggers against Methits Hits – 14Dmg Methits Moved Cloud of daggers Triggers against Methits Hits – 8Dmg 2 Methits died Methit used frost breath against Ragnar/Chance Chance – 3Dmg Ragnar – 8Dmg Methit used Claw against Lluila Missed Methit used Claw against Aiyla Missed Methit used Claw against Walkul Walkul – 4Dmg 1 Methit Died Aiyla Used Sword (Flame Blade) against Methit Methit – 24Dmg 1 Methit Died Krodarr (NAT 20) Used giant axe against Methit Methit – 30Dmg 1 Methit Died Grim used Giant Warhammer against Methit Methit – 41Dmg 1 Methit Died Vivi used sacred flame against Methit Methit – 5Dmg 1 Methit Died Methits exploded against everyone Vivi (NAT 20) – 0Dmg Others 2-5Dmg Combat End EXP gained - 175 Well that was boring. WELL THEN, Ragnar realised that we entered the plain that we sent the dragon. This is not too good. Now Walkul is resistant to cold thanks to whisky meanwhile Ragnar and Krodarr are pissed. After walking forever with 2 drunks nothing changed, just more snow. We start walking with Aiyla towards a polar bear. And now Lluila and Aiyla are speaking to the polar bear, 4 minutes of confusion later we walk on. Then people start bickering and stuff happened, I zoned out from these lunatics. Oh, turns out Vivi has a split personality named Iviv. So Rasha wanted to read my diary, luckily the arcane enchantment on it won’t let that happen. We continue walking in the valleys, suddenly an ice creature walks past us, it seemed to be an ice elemental. We had to convince Grim not to fight it. The haze began to lower as this glow was seen in the distance. It turned out to be a Massive cottage. As we got closer it got even bigger, it seems to be a giant’s house. Walkul began to run in the other direction taking Iviv with him as she tried to grab on. Now this place is something I thought I heard about before, and it’s weird that it’s here, it’s beginning to sound like a fairy tale that I was told as a kid. The patent saint of winters half. Now that’s was something I didn’t expect to see. We all went inside, and see something in the bed. Aiyla just turned in to a cat and jump on Santa’s chest. Well he woke up. Unfortunately, the bard spoke first, that can’t be good. Santa said his name was saint Forn, but we both know that aint true. Apparently, he needs more ice elemental to help him out. Well he needs a stick, ice gem, and methits remains. Well we set out to get the gem, Grim wacked it out of place and an ice elemental appeared about the ground. I was kind of ready this time (Rolled 12) Combat Start Rasha used Vicious mockery against ice elemental Failed Lluila used Flame Blade against ice Elemental Ice elemental – 20Dmg Krodarr used Hammer against ice elemental Ice elemental – 24Dmg Grim used Warhammer against ice elemental Miss Grim used Warhammer against ice elemental Ice elemental – 45Dmg Grim used Warhammer against ice elemental miss Chance used chromatic orb against ice elemental Ice elemental – 20Dmg Chance used chromatic orb against ice elemental Ice elemental – 32Dmg Ice elemental died +1 ice gem Exp Gained - 1800 Combat end Well thank god it was ice, I could destroy it. Everyone took an ice gem including me, then I passed mine to Lluila as I have no real need for one. As we began our trek towards the stick Ragnar used fly, lucky prick. So, it turns out that may had a serial killer victim, luckily, she’s ok and these guys stopped the killer. Both Ragnar and grim couldn’t get it out of the ice. Rasha pulled it out of the ice. Having it land on tip of him, then Krodarr drags it back. We went back to the house and crawled past the whole in the wall. Meanwhile Walkul attacked the door several times, judging from that he seems to be from the great door war, brave soldier then. Well the others began a training montage, meanwhile I’m going for ritual caster. And Vivi gained 1 strength. After some time, we walk around the back and see a massive stone cart. It wasn’t a clean exit in the portal, a lot of people took damage as the cart shook around. We ended up back in the normal lands, as Santa began to poor snow across the lands. We flew over the sky seeing most of the land, including arcadia, I miss home. So, turns out the others have some gems she wants to find out what they do, Rasha wanted to find out what they did as he had the ability to know, he convinced Aiyla to tell him however via the power of rob she denied that roll. Krodarr said us watch out for the storm runners as he left. Seems I’m going to have to remember that, and with that we took of leaving them, and went back to where we began. 5 DAYS LATER… When I opened, my present I found gloves of protection. Giving me more armour. And the other got new things too, god seems to be in someone’s favour. And Anders gave us robes of the mage warrior, he also gave us a new magic mirror. We tried calling jack, black, Kriv, static. Mine we learned Krivs real name. then we went out and got drinks on grim. We also called may, it was nice hearing her voice again. She seems to have taken over the orphanage now and is working on becoming someone good she also seems to be sponsored by AFC now, meaning she’s part of arcadia fried checked, mind it seemed just as we left a suicide bomber attacked the place, however I know she’ll be ok, she’s a tough lass. So, I died, seems of a heart attack, however I was brought back by god. END Chapter 4 So, at this point I’m creating key words which are for things that happen a lot. 1: Griming – grim being grim 2: The usual – lots of faffing and messing about before moving 2 steps forward 3: Rashaing – 90 minutes of dialog for (maybe) something. So, the day started off with explaining to Uther who Rasha is, grim arguing she hates him yet She’s the sole reason he’s here (dragged him with us). So, we (Ragnar) begins to explain what we went up to well they were off apparently taming an owl. Of all things to happen the king sent us a letter, and grim, well grimed. It seems the king has conscripted us in to the royal guard to help take care of problems in a far land. After the usually faffing we begin our journey. Then we stopped to get Zerris’ daggers, that took a long time (the usually). After getting to our current objective (finding the lord) Uther began checking out the men and rash, well god knows its rash. Grim just seems lost. So, then the conversation began with some griming. The guy seemed annoyed well grim argued about them finding her house, in her own city, to a guy who’s admin to the army. Turns out his name is darling. Grim just claimed Rasha is her slave, now I just feel bad for the guy. So Zerris had many questions to darling, and doesn’t seem too pleased with the whole thing. Darling told us we had a crew of mercenary’s and an air ship to get us there. The orc seems a little stoned. Captain roger the human and Thokk the orc. Rasha began Rashaing Thokk and the captain. So, the usual began once again. Finally, I was dragged by Rasha on to the air ship. So, the may team +4 got on board and settled down. (Rashaing continues). The party began talking to others around the ship (Rashaing Intensifies). I headed to the back of the ship to just wait it all out. I don’t really care for mercenary’s. as we take off Rasha throws up. I saw Lluila head to the kitchen and walk straight back out. So, the parrot turns out to be a druid hiding on the ship too scared to reveal himself. So naturally I tried to help him and turn him human, unfortunately I don’t remember the spell properly and make him glow extremely bright and flew off in to the distance. It also seems like I blinded Lluila so I stayed with her till it got better. Vivi healed Lluila eyes to make them usable again. Vivi swore, so looks like she’s Iviv. Everyone took the different directions. Uther handed me and Lluila alcohol however Lluila passes. I happily drink, even if it tastes pretty eh. Suddenly a shockwave passed thought the ship. At first I, didn’t notice but afterwards its apparent that somethings going on upstairs. After walking up the stairs we’re greeted to the rest of the party in combat. So, after all that the ships partly destroyed, lots of dead riders and injured party members. It also seems that I’ve been partly reborn. I seemed to have de aged about 7 years. Well first things first, taking rewards, I got a coin pouch, dagger, robes, And a pendent with a symbol. The pendent seemed to give 0 status effects, Iviv changed back to Vivi and healed most of the injured party. Ragnar tried to sleep, and was immediately woke up. Vivi Stabbed herself in the leg with an arrow, grim pulled it out and Lluila healed the wound. Rasha cast friend on Vivi and ran over to Uther. Rasha askes Vivi questions from behind Uther. Well this always goes well. Vivi Castes Sacred Flame and misses, Vivi then charges with a spear and got knocked out by grim. Vivi got carried away via grim. Me and Ragnar are talking in the corner about the insanity of the party. Now Rasha is arguing at Vivi. As the clouds part cannons are revealed on the ground beneath us. As we land we are greeted by Godfree and his shirt exploded off as Thokk walks up and the proceed in what I think is some sort of mating display. So, yea, Godfree wants us to fight the civil war. Blacked out for a bit It seems the party is all walking off and setting up things. As the party got back together we found ourselves ready for combat. And on that que 3 massive thuds and a wall breaks down and 3 giant Minotaur Skelington’s appear. COMBAT START, im not recording these anymore because fuck dat shit. Chapter 5 Page missing Chapter 6 The gang so far Grim Original.png Sketch of Cat-Girl Lluila.png Chance.jpg